


【毒埃、暴卡】《假性产卵》《泄欲宠物》2篇PWP一发完

by stana181920



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920
Summary: Warning：触手、产卵play





	1. 【毒埃】假性产卵

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：触手、产卵play

“埃迪，我还没有认真探索过你的身体。”  
一切错误的开端由毒液的这句话开始。  
埃迪一开始并没有太明白毒液的意思，“探索……我的身体？”  
“没错，埃迪，”毒液听起来很认真，“你常在半夜抚慰你排尿的器官，我感到很奇怪。”  
埃迪笑出了声，他没料到毒液好奇的是这个。埃迪并不知道要如何向毒液解释他的这一行为，他说：“这只是让我快乐的一种方式，你不需要知道这么多。”  
埃迪想，当初答应和毒液共处的时候就应该禁止毒液询问这类问题的。  
毒液没有不依不挠，他只说了个“好吧”便安静下来。

夜晚，埃迪做了一个旖旎的春梦，虽然有些不好意思，但他的的确确梦见安妮在给他做口活，而且是巨他妈棒的口活，在埃迪将要射精的那一刻，安妮突然转身离开了，埃迪在梦里叫喊着安妮，却把自己给喊醒了。  
他睁开眼，看见了一个黑乎乎的东西正趴在他的腿间，埃迪几乎是吓得要跳起来，他仔细看清之后发现那竟然是一个大型章鱼——名叫“毒液”的“章鱼”。  
“你在干什么！”埃迪明白了自己春梦的由来，他失落又生气，此时自己的阴茎如梦中那样直挺挺地立着，他需要疏解。  
埃迪有些无奈更多的是困倦，但他不解决掉性欲又会非常难受。“我要去厕所，你暂时出去一下。”埃迪对毒液说。  
以防万一，埃迪关上了厕所门，但毒液想要去哪是没法阻止的，他轻而易举地从门缝里钻了进去，绕上埃迪的腿。  
埃迪已经快要射了，却第二次被打断，他恼羞成怒，对眼前的一摊黑乎乎的液体吼道：“你给我出去！”  
毒液在原地没有任何动作，几秒钟之后他说：“埃迪，让我帮你。”  
没等埃迪拒绝，毒液已经缠上了埃迪的身体，他幻化成刚刚的章鱼模样，伸出的触手又细又长，竟还带着小小的吸盘。  
埃迪说：“你这样实在是太丑了！”  
毒液被攻击了外貌后显然是生气了，他缠着埃迪四肢的触手收紧了很多。埃迪被勒的有些疼，他还没来得及向毒液说些好话就被一支触手堵住了嘴巴。  
触手在埃迪的嘴里搅来搅去，埃迪气得翻了个白眼，看来他们外星人一点也不懂什么叫做温柔。触手似乎很喜欢埃迪口腔的温度，它一直往前试探，在埃迪的喉咙口停住，埃迪此时已经开始干呕，他在心里用不重样的脏话把毒液骂了一遍，毒液倒是变得好脾气起来，他说：“埃迪，我只是想让你快乐，你为什么要骂我？”  
埃迪依旧在心里破口大骂，这次换成了骂自己，他骂自己愚蠢，明明早就知道以毒液的智商怎么可能不知道自慰是怎么回事，却还是上了他的当，埃迪想，毒液装无辜的样子拿一百个奥斯卡影帝奖都不过分。  
毒液不管埃迪怎么想，他的触手如当初他所说的那样——正仔细探索埃迪的身体。它们在埃迪身上游走，细小的吸盘如一张张小嘴在亲吻埃迪的皮肤，这样的视觉画面着实诡异，但埃迪感到了快感，他的呼吸因为触手的活动而急促起来。  
触手缠住了埃迪挺立的阴茎，仿佛对它非常好奇，触手的顶端如一颗小脑袋，竟探头探脑地要往埃迪的马眼里伸，它最终没那么做，但却一直在马眼周围打转，触手上的吸盘在埃迪的阴茎上一张一合，埃迪爽的头皮发麻。  
“嗯……”他仰起头发出细微的呻吟，这声自然被毒液捕捉到了，他的其他触手在埃迪的胸前和后穴处缓慢移动着，埃迪已经有些受不了了。  
其中一根触手的顶端分泌出大量的润滑液后进入了埃迪的后穴，触手相当柔软的触感让埃迪没有感到不适，反而轻微的酸胀让他有种奇妙的感觉，这感觉并不坏。  
一直在他嘴里捣乱的那根触手仿佛发现了新的玩乐之处，它也钻进了埃迪的后穴。一时之间容纳两根触手让埃迪有点吃不消，但其中一根自学成才，很快找到了埃迪的前列腺，埃迪发誓，在今天之前他从不知道触碰男人的前列腺可以得到如此的快感。  
“啊……”埃迪想要阻止在后穴搅动的触手，却因为被缠住双手而动弹不得，无法反抗的情况让埃迪看起来像个可怜巴巴的小兔子，毒液认为埃迪此时是非常可爱的。  
后穴和阴茎同时被触手把玩让埃迪很快就射了出来，他的精液全喷在了毒液身上，毒液变回了原型，用他那条大舌头舔干净了埃迪的精液，他说：“埃迪，你的精液很好吃。”  
埃迪看着眼前诡异而色情的场景感到相当无力，而他刚刚经历过更加诡异而色情的事情。  
埃迪拿对他说骚话的毒液毫无办法，他根本不是毒液的对手，毒液也清楚这一点，因此他才对埃迪肆无忌惮。埃迪此刻再次痛恨起自己，他早该知道的，知道毒液根本不是一个不懂人类社会的乖宝宝！  
埃迪正赤身裸体地坐在卫生间的地上，他疲惫不堪希望这一切只是梦一场，梦醒后毒液还是原来的毒液，他还是原来的他。但毒液显然不能让埃迪如愿以偿，他再次变成了大型章鱼，触手缠上埃迪的身体。  
毒液的触手再次钻进埃迪柔软的后穴里，毒液说：“埃迪，你想尝尝产卵的滋味吗？”  
埃迪不知道毒液玩的哪一出，但无论毒液准备怎么做都不会是埃迪想要的结果，他剧烈挣扎起来，换来的却是更紧的禁锢。  
毒液继续说着：“埃迪，放松，我不会伤害你。”话音未落，在埃迪后穴的触手便排放了一颗圆形物体在埃迪体内。  
“你他妈在干什么！”埃迪怒吼着毒液，毒液不想听埃迪聒噪的声音，便将两根触手塞进埃迪的嘴里，它们甚至模拟起性交的动作，在埃迪嘴里进出抽插。  
“呜……”埃迪呜咽着，触手伸的实在太深，埃迪觉得自己在同时给两根阴茎做着深喉。  
后穴里的触手在持续排卵到埃迪的体内，埃迪感到自己的肚子开始发胀，这种感觉很不好，他想要毒液停下。  
毒液似乎也不太想过度玩弄他的宿主，便真的停了下来，将触手从埃迪的后穴拔出。  
毒液变回原型，用刚舔过埃迪精液的大舌头仔细把埃迪的脸舔了个遍，埃迪觉得自己好像从毒液的脸上看见了满足的表情。  
埃迪没了触手的缠绕，全身瘫软靠在浴缸旁，毒液放入他体内的一颗颗小卵蛋正在向外排出，而每排一个都能刺激到他的前列腺，埃迪又硬了。  
毒液说：“埃迪，你又硬了。”  
埃迪又羞又恼：“我他妈的知道。”  
毒液说：“你的体力很不错，埃迪。”  
埃迪还没明白毒液这话是什么意思，毒液便低下头用舌头缠住了埃迪的阴茎，他想给埃迪做个口活。  
埃迪却在害怕毒液一口把他的命根咬断。  
毒液的技术出乎意料的好，这大概得益于他有一条好舌头，埃迪在他的伺候下哼哼唧唧地乱叫。  
毒液舔着埃迪的阴茎，也没忘记引导埃迪后穴的卵蛋排出，一前一后的快感让埃迪早已忘记自己身在何处，谁让他享受了这份快乐。  
似乎毒液并不想让埃迪太过快乐而忽视自己，他的舌头稍微用力缠紧了埃迪的阴茎，将埃迪的精液吸了出来。这次毒液同上次一样把埃迪的精液吞了个干净，一滴不剩。毒液真的喜欢这个味道，这就像专属他的“饮料”，毒液甚至开始思考是否有必要每天都让埃迪给他生产些“饮料”了。  
埃迪射精后，后穴的卵也差不多排完，还剩了两三颗在体内实在不太容易出来，毒液于是大发善心主动帮埃迪给弄了出来。  
埃迪连续射精两次，还被迫为触手口交以及“产卵”，他实在身心俱疲，几乎是挪着回到了床上。  
毒液说：“埃迪，我喜欢你的精液。”  
埃迪几乎要崩溃，他说：“你能不能不要一本正经地说这样的话。”  
毒液没有回答埃迪的问题，他继续陈述自己的需求：“我要你每天给我生产精液，如果排卵对你生产精液有帮助，我会继续帮助你的。”  
埃迪几乎是怒吼着反抗：“你休想！你休想在我身体里放那些玩意儿！休想再喝我的精液！休想！”  
毒液沉默了一会儿：“那我就去找别人，喝完他们的精液后再吃掉他们，我说到做到。”  
埃迪叹了一口气：“明天再说吧。”  
毒液不依不挠：“我现在就要答案。”  
埃迪用被子蒙住了头，仿佛这样说出的答案就能不让他感到羞耻，“好的，好的，我答应你。”

 

end  
毛线  
2018.11.11


	2. 【暴卡】泄欲宠物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO，私设如山，怀孕，暴乱特里斯卡尔顿3P？注：Treece是对卡尔顿忠心耿耿的那个安保头头

Riot一开始并没有很喜欢这个人类，寄生在他身上也只是因为当时他是最好的选择。Carlton虽然聪明且有野心，但他在某些事情上过于偏执和富有主见，这让Riot觉得他偶尔不容易受到控制。  
不过这些都不是太大的问题，最大的问题是Carlton是个omega而Riot是个alpha，这意味着在Carlton打抑制剂的那几天Riot都得离开他的身体。  
Riot不是没有考虑过重新找个alpha或者beta，但时间过去很久他都没有没有找到合适的人选，依旧只能呆在Carlton的身子里。

那天Riot和Carlton又发生了分歧，Carlton说Riot的很多决定都太过野蛮且不具有长远意识，而Riot并不想要所谓的“长远计划”。Carlton责备Riot太过独裁专制，如果他们想要长期合作下去就不能只听Riot的意见，而Carlton的指责对Riot来说就是个笑话，他知道这位博士有多痴迷自己，仅仅是仗着这一点Riot就能有恃无恐——Carlton是绝不会舍得离开他的。  
但这次Riot错了。也许是共生体的影响或者其他的什么原因，Carlton觉得自己越来越固执，他要达到的目的任谁都不能阻止，必要时他愿意把Riot杀死，反正还有成千上万个共生体存在，Riot死了还能找到无数个替代生物，Carlton从来都不担心这个问题。  
和Riot的争执让Carlton的发情期提前到来，omega的香气几乎是在猝不及防的一瞬间覆盖了整个实验室，那浓烈的榛果巧克力味在密封极好的实验室里越散越浓，Carlton如失去氧气般滑落在地上大口喘着气。  
Carlton虚弱地请求Riot：“Riot，我的抑制剂在办公室里……帮帮我。”  
刚刚还正处在暴怒下的Riot此时却幸灾乐祸起来，他离开了Carlton的身体，他要报复Carlton。  
Riot当然没有听话地去Carlton的办公室，他在走廊拐角遇到了正在巡逻的Treece，Riot知道这个大块头平时总被Carlton训斥，Carlton一天能解雇Treece八百回，但哪次是真的让他走人了！  
Riot自认为Treece对Carlton一定相当不满，正如他对Carlton不满一样。于是理所当然的，Riot进去了Treece的身体。  
Treece是个alpha，这简直太棒了！被附身的Treece在一开始想要反抗，Riot却用极为魅惑人心的语气告诉他他的老板需要帮助。Treece带着疑惑走进实验室，而他刚踏进实验室的门就被浓烈的omega信息素刺激得同样发起情来。  
两个alpha的信息素重叠缠绕在一起，让本就空虚难耐的Carlton更加虚弱，他此时早已不在乎自己是否保持了衣冠楚楚的模样，他的西装和马甲已被自己脱掉，衬衫解开了几颗扣子，领带却还摇摇欲坠地挂在脖子上，裤子还没来得及解开裤链后面就已经湿了一大片，连地板都有清晰可见的水渍。  
Treece什么时候见过这样的老板，就连Riot也没见过。两个alpha在此时遵从了自己的天性，上前将Carlton一把揪起来放在了实验台上。  
Carlton当然知道Treece要干什么，他却还试图保留自己最后一份颜面，Carlton挣扎地很激烈，几乎是把所有力气都用在反抗Treece上面了。因此他很快就没了劲，下面的两个小洞空虚的要命，就连有些形同虚设的阴茎也直挺挺地抬着头，蜜穴不住地往外分泌着淫液，后穴则是张张合合做好了阳具进入的准备。  
Carlton深知自己这副浪荡模样不能被外人看到，但他却轻而易举地被Treece用皮带捆住了双手，衬衫也被粗暴撕开了，唯独那条领带给Carlton留下了最后的尊严。  
Treece迫不及待地拔下Carlton的西装裤，他看见老板的内裤几乎已经全湿，Treece野蛮地撕开那层薄薄的布料，Carlton饥渴的两张小嘴暴露在Treece面前。这两张漂亮的小嘴让Riot也忍不住惊叹。  
Treece其实对他的老板垂涎已久，如今看到Carlton的样子更是忍无可忍，他把Carlton的双腿架在自己肩上，将头埋进了Carlton的腿间。  
Treece几乎是啃咬着Carlton的蜜穴，这强烈的刺激让男人浑身打颤，他不自觉地弓起身，把下身往Treece那又凑了凑。  
“嗯……”Carlton轻喘着，他的蜜穴主动磨着Treece的脸，他甚至觉得自己这张贪婪的嘴要把Treece的鼻子也吃进去了。  
Treece的胡渣仿佛千万个小突点在按摩Carlton的阴唇，Treece也没忘记Carlton的后穴，他直接进入了两根手指，而Carlton轻而易举地接纳了它们。  
“啊……Treece……”Carlton轻声叫出来，这一声让Treece体内的Riot感到不满，他突然从Treece体内冒出来，又长又粗的舌头代替了之前Treece的舌头，直直刺入Carlton的蜜穴里，仿佛进入了一根硕大的阴茎。  
而Carlton差点被这突如其来的刺激弄得高潮，“Riot！你给我出去！”他大吼一声，显然是还记着方才吵架的事情。  
Riot真的讨厌Carlton对自己和Treece的区别对待，他干脆完全变型，决定由自己来操Carlton。  
Riot受够了冗长的前戏，他的手指象征性地在Carlton的蜜穴里搅了搅，却直搅的Carlton的蜜穴紧紧吸住了Riot的手指不愿它们离开，Riot说：“Carlton，我没想到，你能淫荡成这个样子。”  
“闭嘴！”Carlton恼羞成怒，越是想要克制自己下身的欲望却越是强烈。  
Riot决定满足Carlton的欲求不满，将他粗大的阴茎捅了进去。  
“啊……太大了……”Carlton扭过头，他不愿去看Riot的样子，也不想让Riot看到他脆弱流泪的样子。  
“你明明都吃进去了，Carlton博士。”Riot的手抓着Carlton细瘦的脚腕，他的大家伙在Carlton体内进出，他的阴茎上幻化出了一颗颗小小的凸起颗粒，每一下撞击都能让Carlton舒服得叫唤出来。  
“Carlton，你这个骚货！”Riot不遗余力地操着身下的博士，他要宣誓他的权威，让这个男人从此乖乖听话。  
“Riot，你闭嘴！”  
Riot生气地释放出更多信息素，这样过量的信息素让Carlton刚被填满的身体再次空虚起来，他的后穴开始叫嚣着饥饿，很显然一根阴茎已经完全不能满足他了。  
Riot找准了Carlton的这个弱点，他说：“Carlton，你只要示弱我就满足你。”  
而Carlton已经被猛烈的情欲征服，他失去了理智和羞耻，最终向Riot示弱：“Riot……求你，帮帮我……”  
Riot对此并不是很满意：“再说几句，Carlton博士。”  
“求求你Riot，操我……求你了……狠狠地操我……”  
Riot大发慈悲地俯下身亲吻Carlton的唇，然后附身进了Carlton。  
脱离了Riot的Treece在一瞬间有些恍惚，很快他便再次继续刚才的动作，将阴茎插入了Carlton的蜜穴。然而Treece的阴茎小了一些，已经无法满足Carlton，Riot便命令Treece去照顾Carlton的后穴。  
得到了满足的后穴立刻紧紧裹住Treece的肉棒，Riot则用舌头去满足Carlton的蜜穴。  
Riot的舌头甚至比阴茎更好用，它更灵活和柔软，能轻易找到Carlton的敏感点。  
Carlton在Riot的刺激下达到第一次高潮，他的阴茎射出稀薄的液体。Riot看着自己的宿主无助脆弱甚至有些纯真的模样，竟然觉得他可爱起来，Riot决定不在把Carlton当做自己的宿主，或者说他从一开始就没有把小博士当做宿主，Carlton一直以来都是Riot认定的宠物。  
Riot改变主意了，他决定不再去寻找别的宿主，Carlton足够他玩弄很久了。  
在发现Carlton的可爱之处后，Riot开始觉得正操着Carlton后穴的Treece有点碍眼，他从Carlton体内脱离，再次寄生在Treece身上，变回了那又丑又大的“大怪物”。  
Carlton不得不承认他喜欢Riot的这个样子，在他眼里Riot从来都不丑陋，相反，他甩着舌头的着急模样倒像是Carlton家里找食的猫咪，于是Carlton下意识地全身放了松。  
小博士的蜜穴在高潮过后很快又湿润了，他感觉自己是个无底洞，无论如何都无法被填满。  
Riot的阴茎再次捅入Carlton的蜜穴里，被大肉棒满足的感觉让Carlton发出呻吟。  
“Riot……”Carlton喊着共生体的名字，无论刚刚发生过怎样的争吵，Carlton都没办法否认这一刻他的确深爱着Riot，这个被他紧紧含住肉棒的美丽生物。  
Carlton的表情让Riot得到巨大的满足感和征服感，他的大舌头伸进了Carlton的嘴，舌尖刮蹭着Carlton敏感的上颚，让Carlton的嘴完全打开，口水顺着脸颊滴到了实验台上。  
Riot喜欢Carlton的体液味，此时他的味道同他这个人一样是巧克力味的，甜腻而诱人，让Riot相当喜欢。  
Carlton长时间保持大开双腿的姿势让他的腿酸软疼痛，Riot便把他翻了个身，并解开缠住他双手的皮带。  
Carlton整个上半身趴在冰冷的实验台上，后穴和蜜穴全部暴露展示在Riot面前。  
Riot的肉棒在Carlton蜜穴里狠狠地捅着，他的右手在Carlton的后穴翻搅，左手去抚摸Carlton秀气的阴茎，舌尖钻进Carlton的耳朵，呼出的热气全部喷在了小博士的后劲上，Carlton的腿在打颤，他近乎疯狂地叫喊着Riot的名字。  
“Carlton，你实在太淫荡了。”Riot在Carlton的耳边轻声说着。  
Carlton刚摇头，Riot便立即抽出了阴茎，“Carlton，我的Carlton，你得乖乖听话，不然我可以让整栋楼的alpha都来轮奸你。”  
Carlton下体的空虚让他对Riot轻声道歉：“对不起……对不起……”  
Riot突然猛地刺入Carlton的蜜穴，小博士失控地叫出来，“Riot……Riot……”  
“Carlton，我的甜心。你的小嘴真让我欲罢不能，你放心，我不会舍得让你被其他人轮奸的。”Riot说完，舌头伸进了Carlton的嘴里，温柔地抚慰他。  
Riot的那声“甜心”让Carlton的心突然变得柔软，虽然仅有那么一瞬间，但就在这一瞬间，Carlton说出了胡话，他说：“Riot……我……我爱你……”  
Riot没料到自己漂亮的小宠物会这么说，要把Carlton占为己有的心情更加强烈。Riot的阴茎变得更大了一些，他抽插的速度加快，而Carlton的蜜穴分泌出大量淫液迎接这Riot即将到来的高潮。  
淫荡的交合水声在实验室回荡，Carlton全身的红潮让他看起来更加美味，Riot狠狠在Carlton体内刺了几下后射出了混杂了带有他和Treece基因的精液。  
Riot相当不满，他不允许他的小宠物体内有别人的基因，于是他脱离Treece后把男人给弄晕了——他没有吃掉他，Riot不太喜欢在这个时刻吃人。  
Riot攀上Carlton的身体却没有进入他，他只是把自己幻化成一丝一缕的小触手抚摸Carlton的脖颈，乳尖和肚脐。而Carlton在Riot的挑逗下又湿了。  
Riot太喜欢小宠物这副欲求不满的样子，他明明已经是最淫荡的模样了竟然还保留着高傲和自尊，Riot便坏心地一股脑钻进Carlton的蜜穴和后穴里，还有一部分液体缠绕在他的阴茎上。  
“Riot……我不行了…啊…”Carlton双腿瘫软，直接倒在了地上，他伸手想把Riot给揪出来，Riot却顺势进入Carlton的体内，Riot说：“Carlton，你是我遇见的最可爱的宠物。”  
“不……我不是你的宠物……”Carlton说。  
Riot有些生气，这个人类还是如此固执，于是Riot决定暂时停止帮助Carlton，却不住地释放信息素。  
Carlton没能坚持十秒钟，若是想要疏解这浓烈的信息素，Carlton只能选择被标记，于是他开始向Riot求饶：“Riot，求你了……”  
Riot说：“Carlton，你太没有诚意了。”  
Carlton咬咬牙，他能感觉到下面的两张嘴空虚地甚至都有些痛了，“Riot……求你……满足我……”  
小博士实在等不及，他颤颤巍巍地想要把手指伸进蜜穴里，这是他第一次自慰，以前只要一针抑制剂就能解决的事导致他从未自慰过。  
手指刚进入蜜穴里就被Riot强行阻止了，刚刚得到一点点抚慰的小嘴儿却更加饥渴，它大幅度地张合，甚至连一点空气都能让它好受一点。  
“Riot……我是你的宠物……呜……”Carlton带着哭腔乞求Riot，他的眼泪止不住地流出，这一切都让他难受，可难受过后却有奇异的满足感，Carlton悲哀地发现自己竟然乐于做Riot的“宠物”。  
Riot终于大发善心愿意帮助Carlton，他伸着自己的大脑袋去碰了碰Carlton的额头，然后亲吻了他的脸颊，接着他便来到小博士的蜜穴，在他的阴唇和会阴处打转，“Carlton，你是我的宠物，永远都是！”Riot说。  
“是的……我永远是你的……啊……宠物……”Carlton回答。他的蜜穴和后穴被Riot再次填满，Riot在两个小洞里碾磨抽插，空荡的实验室只听见淫秽的水声和Carlton的呻吟声。  
淫水在Carlton身下几乎流成小河，他再次痉挛着达到高潮，而他的阴茎除了前列腺液什么也流不出来了。  
Carlton以为Riot会停止，但Riot没有，他在Carlton的子宫里留下了自己的种子，他美其名曰是帮助Carlton，“你如果怀孕就再也不会发情了。”Riot这么说。  
Carlton却觉得Riot是在胡闹，还未等Carlton生气，Riot便立即咬住Carlton的后劲，狠狠咬破他的腺体将他标记了。  
Riot说：“Carlton，从此以后你就真正是我的宠物了，永远不能离开我。”  
“该死！Riot，你真该死！”Carlton大声骂着Riot。  
Riot看着恼羞成怒的小博士，舌头舔舔他挺翘的鼻尖：“你明明很爱我，我知道的，宝贝儿。”

END  
毛线  
2018.11.11


End file.
